dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Wish
Wish is the sixth ending theme of the D.Gray-man anime series performed by Sowelu from Episode 65 to Episode 76. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English How many forms of love are there in this world? Everybody is holding on to different things living in this world Family and friends and companions with the same goal Because of everyone thats why I am here today Always been important side He learned the old unawares It is lonely to live only for yourself Since I was born into this world Everybody have to say good-bye So I hope to bring you countless smiles |-| English (Funimation) = English (Funimation) I wonder how many forms of love exist in this world Everyone lives their life carrying different burdens Family, friends, and comrades who share the same goal… Everyone’s there for me, and we support each other That’s what makes me who I am today There was always something precious by my side, But I didn’t realise it until now Living only for yourself is a lonely way to live After the good fortune to be born in this world Everybody has to say goodbye That’s why I want to give countless smiles to you |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Sekaijuu ikutsu no Ai no katachi arundarou Hitori hitori chigau mono wo Kakaenagara ikiteru Kazoku ya tomodachi ya Onaji GOAL miru nakama Minna ga itte sasaeatte Ima no watashi ga iru no Itsumo soba ni atta taisetsu na mono Kizu kazu ni itakoto shitta Jibun no tame dake ni Ikiru no wa sabishii Sekkaku kono sekai ni Umaretanda kara EVERYBODY HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE Sorenara ikutsumono Egao wo anata ni agetai |-|Kanji= Kanji 世界中いくつの 愛の形あるんだろう 一人一人　違うものを 抱えながら生きてる 家族や友達や 同じゴール見る仲間 みんながいて　支え合って 今の私がいるの いつも側にあった大切なもの 気づかずにいた事知った 自分の為だけに 生きるのは寂しい せっかくこの世界に生まれたんだから Everybody have to say good-bye それならいくつもの 笑顔をあなたにあげたい Lyrics (Full) English= English How many forms of love are there in this world? Everybody is holding on to different things living in this world Family and friends and companions with the same goal Because of everyone thats why I am here today Always been important side He learned the old unawares It is lonely to live only for yourself Since I was born into this world Everybody have to say good-bye So I hope to bring you countless smiles Since watching things when I was little New things have already been granted I lay in them As time goes by Though all eyes are changed and broken, Memory is intact The stars that were found in the dark Still glow in the mind Because my pain I want to tell The billions of people I meet Everybody have to say good-bye That's why meekly I want to smile a lot In a limited time What can be done No matter how tragic or tough it gets It will turn into happiness in the end Definitely… Everybody needs somebody's love Love is necessary Because being loved by things can let you smile again Everybody wants to be happy I pray for your happiness as I sing |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Sekaijuu ikutsu no Ai no katachi arundarou Hitori hitori chigau mono wo Kakaenagara ikiteru Kazoku ya tomodachi ya Onaji GOAL miru nakama Minna ga itte sasaeatte Ima no watashi ga iru no Itsumo soba ni atta taisetsu na mono Kizu kazu ni itakoto shitta Jibun no tame dake ni Ikiru no wa sabishii Sekkaku kono sekai ni Umaretanda kara EVERYBODY HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE Sorenara ikutsumono Egao wo anata ni agetai Chiisana kono miteta Atarashii monotachi ga Imade wa mou atarimae ni Natte shimatteru kedo Toki ga tatsu ni tsurete Ne ni utsuru mono subete Kawaate yuku kowarete yuku Demo kioku sono mama Kurayami no naka mitsuketa hoshitachi wa Mada kokoro no naka de hikaru Jibun no itami yori Anata ni tsutaetai Nanjuu o-kunin mono naka de aeta kara EVERYBODY HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE Dakara koso sunawoni Kakusan egao wo misetai Kagirareta toki no naka de AH, nani ga dekiru darou Donna ni kanashii koto tsurai koto mo Kanarazu egao ni kaerukara kitto EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY'S LOVE Ai ga hitsuyou wo na no Aisareru koto de mata egao ni nareru kara EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE HAPPY Anata no shiawase wo Inori nagara watashi wo utatteru |-|Kanji= Kanji 世界中いくつの 愛の形あるんだろう 一人一人　違うものを 抱えながら生きてる 家族や友達や 同じゴール見る仲間 みんながいて　支え合って 今の私がいるの いつも側にあった大切なもの 気づかずにいた事知った 自分の為だけに 生きるのは寂しい せっかくこの世界に生まれたんだから Everybody have to say good-bye それならいくつもの 笑顔をあなたにあげたい 小さな頃見てた 新しいものたちが 今ではもう　当たり前に なってしまってるけど 時が経つにつれて 目に映るもの全て 変わってゆく　壊れてゆく でも記憶はそのまま 暗闇の中　見つけた星たちは まだ心の中で光る 自分の痛みより あなたに伝えたい 何十億人もの中出会えたから Everybody have to say good-bye だからこそ素直に たくさん笑顔を見せたい 限られた時の中で ah　何かできるだろう どんなに悲しい事　辛い事も 必ず笑顔に変えるから きっと… Everybody needs somebody's love 愛が必要なの 愛される事でまた笑顔になれるから Everybody wants to be happy あなたの幸せを 祈りながら私は歌ってる Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Ending Songs